the_fallen_childrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 3 : Reunited
Chapter 3 : Reunited Aubrey's POV I know how long we walked for, or how many people we found on the way, both dead and living. Everyone couple minutes I felt like I was dying, I could barely walk. Maria was holding Kaydie's hand and was carrying Lillian in her arms. Destiny had her arm around me, supporting me, Maria, Kaydie and Lillian looked like they were in pain sometimes as well, but Destiny seemed unaffected. "Desi, why are Maria, Lillian, Kaydie and I in pain but you aren't?" I asked quietly so only she could hear. "Because you four are all linked to different kids from our sector, everytime one of them gets hurt or killed, you'll be affected and, if any of those three are linked to them, they will be affected as well. On the other hand, I'm only linked to you, so only your pain affects me." She explained, just as quietly. "I guess that makes sense... But you said your linked with me, then why aren't you affected everytime I am?" "Let's give an example, if Lillian were to get hurt, only the people linked to her would get affected by it, not the people linked to the people linked to her, unless they themselves are linked to her." "Oh, yeah, I guess I should have been able to figure that out myself." I muttered. She didn't say anything in respose to that, just frowned a bit. "Mara!" The voice of my older brother called out. Maria rolled her eyes, but she seemed relieved. "Hunter?" She shouted. It only took a couple seconds before my brother showed up, running towards us. "Your'e all safe!" He said, his eyes filled with pure joy. "You're like a child..." I muttered. "But I'm glad to see you're safe too." "And Kaydie and Destiny are with you too! Oh who's the little girl?" "Lillian, she's our little sister now." I responded. "When did we decide that?" Maria asked, confused. "I decided it just now." I said, smiling proudly. Maria, Hunter and Destiny all sighed and laughed a bit at that. "Who's acting like a child now?" Hunter joked. "I'm not acting like a child, I am one." "Fair enough." "Maria! Aubrey! Kaydie!" The voices of Maya, Riley, Jason and Jayda shouted practically in unison. "You're all safe." I sighed. "Yeah." Riley responded, smiling. "Big sis similed!" Kaydie said. "Yeah, I guess I'm just happy you're okay Kayda." "My name's Kaydie! My sister is the one who's name ends with a "a" remember?" She said, sounding dissapointed, "I'm dissapointed in you big sis." Okay, nevermind, she didn't just sound dissapointed, she was disapointed. Lillian's POV It's been 5 years since we all fell, there's also a lot more of us now, all the surviving children from sector 9, which was only 19, now all live together in hiding. We have to hide the fact that we're fallen angels because the humans still want to kill us. I'm 8 now, and big sister Aubrey is 13, Hunter is 15, so are Maria and Maya, Riley is 18. Oh, and Kaydie is 10, while Jayda and Jason are 14. Out of the new kids there's Hailey and Blaire, who are 15 and 13, Then there's Cameron and Kaden who are 15 and 16. Who else... there's Mason, he's 17, and his younger siblings, Denise and Nathan, they're both 14. Next is Flora, she's 16 and, like me, she was the only survivor out of her family. and last but not least there's William, he's 16 and he's also the only survivor in his family. "Lily come play with me!" Kaydie begged, "You never play with me anymore!" "I play with you all the time Kay, and isn't it time you start helping the others out?" "I can be immature if I want! Plus, even Blaire, Aubrey and Destiny rarely have to help out, and they're 3 years older than me!" "True, speaking of which, where are those three? Nathan's missing too..." "Nathan and Blaire are hanging out, probably K-" Denise started to say but before she could finish Riley covered her mouth. "Don't tell a 10 and a 8 year old that stuff Deni." Riley wispered to her. "Probably doing what?" Kaydie asked. "Riley thinks we're too young to know Kay." "I'm 10! I not a little kid anymore!" "Then help out more, then maybe Riley will let Deni tell you!" "Okay! Fine! I'll help out!" With that she ran off, probably to ask how she could help out. "You're a little devil..." Denise muttered, "You totally tricked her." "Hey, at least I got her to help out!" I said, "Plus, I'm not a devil, I'm a fallen angel." I added, jokingly. Next chapter [[Chapter 4 : The End of The Peace]]